


Like a Perpetual Funeral

by Sieben



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Canon, Entre-deux scènes, Je suis tellement désolé, M/M, Pas trop OOC j'espère, Se passe après la reconstruction de Néo-Village
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: Klaus était agressif. Plus exactement, Klaus était plus agressif que de coutume. Depuis qu’ils avaient une énième fois sauvé le monde et construit Néo-Village, personne n’osait plus rester trop longtemps dans ses parages de peur de s’attirer ses foudres au moindre mot qu’il trouverait déplacé –et ils s’étaient très vite rendu compte que le simple fait d’en prononcer autour de lui était devenu déplacé à ses yeux.





	Like a Perpetual Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j'ai fini Hero Corp hier soir alors il fallait que je m'exorcise un peu de cette idée avant de pouvoir rejoindre officiellement la team déni. Doug est donc officiellement mort au début de cet OS. Pardon ;-;  
> Le titre est une chanson du groupe My Dying Bride (Ô joie).
> 
> Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de bêta. Si quelqu'un s'en sent l'envie, ce sera avec plaisir~

Klaus était agressif. Plus exactement, Klaus était plus agressif que de coutume. Depuis qu’ils avaient une énième fois sauvé le monde et construit Néo-Village, personne n’osait plus rester trop longtemps dans ses parages de peur de s’attirer ses foudres au moindre mot qu’il trouverait déplacé –et ils s’étaient très vite rendu compte que le simple fait d’en prononcer autour de lui était devenu déplacé à ses yeux.  
A dire vrai, ses amis n’avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais trop préoccupés qu’ils étaient par la construction du village, seuls des murmures étaient échangés à ce sujet entre deux travaux. De plus, tous ne s’en plaignaient pas car il redoublait d’ardeur à la tâche, et ainsi les chantiers furent achevés bien plus tôt qu’escompté. C’était la période de calme qui avait suivi qui avait commencé à être problématique, car si tous profitaient enfin d’un repos bien mérité et tentaient de reprendre le cours d’une vie aussi normale que peut l’être celle de supers, Klaus, de son côté, semblait de plus en plus agité. Ce qui n’aurait pas paru si étonnant de la part de quelqu’un n’ayant jamais supporté l’inactivité, s’il n’en était pas à presque littéralement passer ses journées à faire les cent pas entre deux séances de musculation, encore plus intensives que de coutume. Pourtant, même dans ces moments-là quelque chose semblait différent, il lui manquait sa fouge et sa passion habituelle. Comme si, en effet, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Evidemment, John fut le premier et le seul à oser aller lui parler, particulièrement touché par l’état inhabituel de son meilleur ami. Mais, même face à celui contre qui "Bouclier Man" avait si souvent pleuré, Klaus resta hermétique. Malgré des tentatives à maintes fois renouvelées, même lui se retrouva au bout d’un moment sans ressources.  
Car ce qu’expérimentait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà Force Mustang n’était pas une chose sur laquelle il aurait su mettre des mots. Le deuil, celui de la perte d’un être cher, mais plus que tout le remord.  
Oh, il lui était déjà arrivé de se sentir coupable, comme lorsqu’il avait été forcé de tirer sur John pour vaincre Hypnos, mais même là, lorsque les conséquences de ses actes l’avaient poussé à se replier une première fois sur lui-même, il savait que des présences réconfortantes se trouvaient auprès de lui. D’une part, Mary avait pu réparer son geste. De l’autre, les cris de Doug lui apportaient malgré tout un certain réconfort, bien qu’il n’osât plus lui parler à ce moment-là –les mots et les excuses n’avaient jamais été son fort après tout.

Doug…

Sa simple évocation faisait rejaillir une horde de sentiments en Klaus, qu’il ne savait extérioriser autrement que par une puissante envie de se battre –du moins, plus exacerbée que de coutume. Jusqu’au dernier moment, il avait refusé de croire à sa mort. C’était de Leather Skin dont il était question, merde ! Avec une peau aussi résistante que la sienne, il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi simplement, d’une pauvre balle ? Pas maintenant, après tout ce face à quoi ils avaient déjà survécu !  
C’était ce que se répétait inlassablement Klaus, tandis qu’il courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, jusqu’au lieu que lui avaient indiqué John et Mique. Comme un mantra, ces phrases se bousculaient sans cesse dans son esprit, refusant de croire ce qu’il ne voyait pas.  
Jusqu’à avoir devant ses yeux le corps inanimé de Doug, le front percé du sillon laissé par le passage de la balle.

Il lui était impossible de mettre des mots sur ce que cette vision avait provoqué en lui, tandis qu’il agrippait contre lui la forme inerte. Rage, tristesse amertume… C’était pire que tout. Pire que lorsqu’il avait vu John tomber après son tir. Car cette fois, Mary, elle non plus, n’était plus là. Cette fois, Renaissance ne pourrait rattraper son erreur –car si Doug était mort aujourd’hui, c’était sa faute. C’était lui qui n’avait pas été là pour le protéger et, il l’apprit plus tard, lui qui avait dit à son meurtrier de venir en renforts.  
Tout était de sa faute.

Alors, après qu’il se soit enfin calmé, il avait délicatement soulevé son ami, son amant d’un soir, et l’avait porté jusqu’à la bâtisse où l’attendait le reste des supers. Au milieu des exclamations de joie d’avoir survécu, lorsque les portes se rouvrirent sur les deux silhouettes un silence respectueux se fit aussi tôt ; rare cohésion au sein d’un groupe chaotique.  
Deux étaient tombés. Deux de trop, qui subitement rendaient bien amer ce goût de victoire.

Les funérailles se firent peu de temps après, près de l’emplacement où devait être construit Néo-Village, sous un soleil bien trop radieux pour être de circonstance et, durant toute la cérémonie, Klaus ne dit pas un mot. Il ne parvint pas à extraire des sons de sa mâchoire contractée.  
Pourtant, il aurait eu tant de choses à dire. Des choses qu’il aurait aimé avoir adressé à Doug directement, lorsqu’il en avait encore l’occasion. Seulement il avait sans cesse fui la conversation, persuadé qu’il y aurait encore tout le temps nécessaire après. Maintenant, ne lui restaient que ses remords. Il aurait dû aller le voir à leur sortie de prison, s’excuser de n’avoir pas été là pour eux –pour lui. Lui dire à quel point il avait senti une immense fierté à le voir être devenu aussi fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne comprenne que le but avait été de palier à son absence, de prendre son rôle de protecteur du groupe. Il aurait dû ne pas s’esquiver lorsqu’il avait essayé de lui parler de la nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, se contentant de bredouiller quelques mots comme quoi ils étaient sous l’influence d’Hypnos afin de ne pas révéler à quel point cette situation le terrifiait.  
Il aurait dû faire tant de choses. Mais il n’avait rien fait. Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

 

Finalement, à l’étonnement de tous, c’était Stève qui avait frappé à sa porte un beau matin et avait forcé le passage dans sa demeure pour avoir une conversation avec lui. Klaus lui-même était le premier surpris de ce que Brasier soit venu le voir, d’autant plus lorsque, faisant montre de sa délicatesse habituelle, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins pour aborder le sujet.

Il savait précisément ce que vivait Force Mustang.

Klaus resta ébahi quelques instants, sentant que la conversation allait partir sur un terrain qui ne lui plaisait que peu, mais même lui ne pouvait se montrer fuyant devant celui qui aurait aisément pu être qualifié de père du village.

« Tu… Tu savais ? parvint-il finalement à articuler, sans être sur la défensive pour la première fois depuis des jours.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Ca fait des années qu’avec Mary on vous voit jouer à votre petit jeu avec Doug. Vous étiez pas c’qu’y a de plus discret y faut dire. »

Stève attendit quelques instants une réponse, mais comprit bien vite que Klaus risquait de nouveau de se murer dans le silence. Il soupira, cherchant quels seraient les bons mots à employer. Les grands discours, le sentimentalisme tout ça, lui non plus n’était pas exactement à l’aise avec, cependant il se sentait la responsabilité de son ami. Pour la simple et bonne raison que lui aussi avait à faire avec le deuil de sa personne spéciale depuis les derniers événements. Cependant, si l’expérience de l’âge et le temps passé aux côtés de Mary y avaient aidé, il savait qu’il n’en était rien pour son cadet. Il avait d’abord eu espoir en John pour lui être le soutien dont il ne savait probablement même pas qu’il avait besoin, mais au vu de la tournure qu’avaient pris les choses, il en était venu à se demander s’il était seulement au courant du lien particulier qui reliait Klaus et Doug.

« Ecoute… » bon sang, il était trop vieux pour ça. « Je sais pas où vous en étiez exactement avec Doug, et ça m’concerne pas. Mais continuer à te cloisonner comme tu l’fais en ce moment, ça peut qu’empirer les choses. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. Merde, où il allait comme ça ? « J’te dis pas d’en faire des caisses non plus, mais y a encore plein de trucs à faire pour la reconstruction du village. Ca pourrait t’aider à… j’sais pas moi, penser à autre chose.  
\- C’est comme ça qu’t’as pu oublier Mary ? lança-t-il finalement de son désormais coutumier ton sec. »

Brasier resta silencieux un long moment, le temps d’accuser le coup. Pour lui aussi, son deuil était encore récent et douloureux à évoquer, d’autant plus qu’il n’avait pas même pu profiter longtemps d’une vie douillette avec Mary avant de devoir s’exiler pour le bien de ses amis. Alors se faire entendre dire ça… Il prit un temps et des inspirations supplémentaires, le temps de se forcer à rester calme.

« Ouais, m’occuper des p’tits, ça m’aide à penser à autre chose. Mais tu sais, c’est pas pour autant que j’l'ai oubliée. J’pourrai jamais l’oublier. »

Lorsqu’un nouvel instant de silence lui confirma que Klaus n’était plus disposé à lui répondre, il soupira une fois de plus, se demandant comment en si peu de temps il avait pu rater à ce point cette conversation, puis tourna les talons. Il s’arrêta toutefois au seuil de la porte pour un dernier mot avant de partir :

« Et souviens-toi de c’que j’t’ai dit. Essaie de te trouver quelque chose pour t’occuper l’esprit. »

Sur ce, il s’en fut pour de bon.

Laissé de nouveau seul, Klaus resta d’abord inerte au milieu du silence, ne pouvant empêcher ses pensées de ressasser la discussion qui venait d’avoir lieu. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se dirige avec hésitation jusqu’à l’une des pièces de la maison déjà laissée à l’abandon, sa main posée sur la poignée ne semblant pas oser actionner le mécanisme. Finalement, il l’abaissa et son cœur s’emballa lorsqu’il se retrouva devant un Doug immobile, l’expression figée et des câbles dépassants de son pantalon. Sur une table à proximité, seul mobilier présent avec une simple chaise en bois, étaient éparpillés des livres d’électronique qu’il avait récupéré sans jamais réussir à les ouvrir.  
Enfin, sur l’une des piles étaient posées ses lunettes, qu’il mit en place sur son nez avant de s’emparer de l’un des ouvrages.

**Author's Note:**

> Maintenant je peux retourner m'entourer bien profondément dans la douceur du Burstan. Voilà.
> 
> Kudos et commentaires fortement appréciés si vous avez aimé !


End file.
